In the Anbu Army
by XxTommyTwoTotsxX
Summary: Hidan, and many other teens are drafted into the army. Where they meet in the same cell. Hidan is a new soldier. Who starts to develop feelings for one. There's one rule in the army. No gays! Thus, forcing them to hide their love. KonanPein KakuHidan


A pale teen walked through the cell, carrying his suitcase. He had a camouflage baseball cap on, and was carrying a bulky army bag. He was wearing a long white t-shirt, and camouflage pants. Several soldiers stared at him as he walked. His eyes were bright pink, and his hair was as white as snow, slicked back. He eyed the people around him. They were buff, and scary. He was thin, and scrawny. He looked at a scrap of paper which had _347_ written on it. He looked around the cell looking for the number. He found it in a matter of seconds and walked into another room. With 4 bunks filed across the room. two on each side.

"Hey, This must be the new guy." A teen said jumping down from a top bunk. He had green hair, and half of his face was painted black, the other white. His eyes were yellow, and his voice was very raspy. "Sup, the name's Zetsu. What's yours?" He asked. "Oooh! A new member, yay! Tobi wants to see!" A boy who couldn't be older then 14, got off a bottom bunk. "Oooh! You're pretty!" Tobi said grinning. They all wore a tucked in white t-shirt, with camouflage pants. "My name's Hidan..." He said backing away from the two males. "Wow! Hidan! That's a pretty name! Isn't it, Sempai?" The boy turned to look at a long blonde-haired teen, who sighed. "I guess so...Say how old are you? Did you get drafted into the Anbu's Army too? You can call me Deidara, un." He told the boy. "Um...I'm only 16 and I did get drafte-Agh!" He jumped up, and against the wall as he turned to see a blue-skinned fish-man looking at him. "You're not much muscle...But hey, most of us aren't...Well...Except for me." The teen -about 17 years old- flexed his muscles. "Oh, so you're normal?" Hidan asked still recovering from the scare. "Yeah, The name's Kisame." He said.

"Leave the boy alone." Said a teen -17 1/2- who jumped from the top bunk of a bed. His eyes were hypnotizing, and red. Almost as if he'd been...Crying. Hidan came up with that conclusion because his cheeks were tear stained. His hair was spiky and orange. He had several piercings, and he analyzed Hidan carefully. In a split second Hidan was surrounded by several teens all watching him. There was a teen about 16 years old with long black hair pulled into a ponytail, a teen -17- with shaggy black hair, and bright green eyes, with black replacing the whites of his eyes. He had several stitches, Hidan was instantly captivated by the teens eyes.

--

Hidan was laying awake in his bed, which was under Zetsu's, with Kakuzu on his right, and Tobi on his left. Someone had been crying, Tobi mumbled in his sleep, Zetsu was talking to himself, and Kakuzu was awake. Hidan turned to his cellmate. "Hey, Dude. Who was crying an hour ago?" He asked the black-haired teen, who only pointed up to the swirly eyed teen. "About what?" He asked, his curiosity growing. The teen got off his bed, and carefully slipped out a picture from under the orange-haired's pillow. It was a picture of him, and a blue-haired girl. Who couldn't be past the age of 15. They were sitting on a bench, set in the mall, both with ice-cream cones in one hand, and they were sharing a chaste kiss. The girl's hair was half-up, and half-down. With a white rose stuck gently in her hair, which only added more appeal to her gentle figure. She wore a casual blue kimono. He wore a white t-shirt, with a black leather jacket, and blue jeans with a ripped whole in the knees. Their eyes were closed, and toward the bottom corner was a signature. That read _Konan and Pein_. "Oh, So he had a sweetheart? Thats sad..." Hidan said handing the picture back to the green-eyed teen, Who gently placed the picture back under the pillow. Hidan laid back down gently, he was determined to go to sleep, but as soon as he shut his eyes. The door opened, and a drill seargent, with long white hair yelled into the room for them to wake up. Hidan let out a groan. He was not going to like this. "Jiraiya, Please! Can't you give us another hour or two?!" Deidara yelled. The Sage chuckled. "Hahaha! No..." Then he left.


End file.
